


Summer camp

by McGently, Shipper_on_deck



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Angst, Based on a roleplay, Cheating, Connor is Naba’s adopted brother, F/M, Highschool AU, Hurt/Comfort, It’s my first multi chapter fic, M/M, break ups, i swear I’ll try not to abandon this, mentions of sexual assault and dub/non con but not in detail, steve is emotionally abusive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 03:06:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15039326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McGently/pseuds/McGently, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipper_on_deck/pseuds/Shipper_on_deck
Summary: Connor and Nabulungi look forward to going to the same camp every year, but while his sister spends the month glued to her boyfriend’s side, Connor finds things are changing from the first day this year, when Kevin Price wanders into camp and into his life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on my last roleplay with the wonderful McGently. We finished a while ago so I know already where this story is going, but this is going to be my first multi chapter fic, so there’ll still be gaps between updates... I want to make sure this goes well

As Connor watched as his and Nabulungi’s parents drove off, he couldn’t help but smile. The two months they spent at this camp every summer was one of his faveourite parts of the year. Naba has already headed off to sign in and find her cabin, wanting to get that over with as quickly as she could, so she’d be able to meet up with her boyfriend sooner. Connor had to admit, he was amazed by their ability to carry on a long term relationship when they only saw each other for a couple of months every year, but the way they looked at each other explained how they managed it as clear as day. They were in love.

He headed over to the sign in point at the main cabin too, before jumping when he felt something wrap around his waist from behind, panicking for a moment, before the familiar sound of his boyfriend’s laugh made him relax. “Steve! You scared me.” He laughed, rolling his eyes and turning in his boyfriend’s arms to face the blonde teen. “I thought you weren’t coming this year!” He added, grinning.

”I wanted to surprise you.” Steve smiled back, leaning in and pressing a quick but firm kiss to his boyfriend’s lips. “As if I’d leave you alone for two months, I’d miss you too much Con! Besides, can’t risk some other boy stealing you.” He grinned, before adding “but I guess that’s not too big a risk, we both know you couldn’t do better than me.” His tone was light and playful enough, but Connor recognised the serious edge to the words. He knew his boyfriend was right anyway.

”so have you signed in yet?” He asked, changing the subject quickly, and Steve nodded.

”yep, We’re not rooming this year though, I’m in with some kid named James.” Steve shrugged, and Connor frowned. “Hey, cheer up cutie, it’s not like we won’t be able to see each other outside of the cabins.” He chuckled.

”I know, I know... I was just hoping we’d be sharing a room again, I like cuddling in bed.” Connor shrugged, and Steve rolled his eyes.

”con we wouldn’t have ended up cuddling anyway... you’re /way/ too warm, it’s like laying beside a furnace.” He responded, before adding “anyway, I’m gonna go drop my bag. See you at the welcome party tonight!” He smiled, pressing a kiss to his boyfriend’s lips again, before walking off, leaving Connor to sign in.

**********

Kevin, on the other hand, didn’t want to be there. Not at all. He kicked his suitcase under one of the two beds and flopped down onto it, digging his headphones out of his pocket and putting them in, hitting play on one of the Disney soundtracks he had playing on his phone, closing his eyes. “It’ll be fun Kevin, you’ll make friends.” He muttered, mimicking his mother’s voice. “I’m not six for god’s Sake, who sends a sixteen year old to summer camp?” He grumbled, not bothering to look up from his phone even when he heard the cabin door opening, watching as his apparent roommate wandered in. The boy seemed innocent enough, all freckles and bright eyes, and his hair looked soft... part of Kevin ached to reach out and- no. No, he was straight, he didn’t care about the cute- about the new boy he was going to be rooming with, or his soft looking hair. He vaguely realised the boy was talking, so he pulled one headphone out, his tone a mix of bored and sharp as he asked “what? I’ve got headphones in.”

”oh, sorry, I didn’t notice! I just said i’m Connor... you’re Kevin right? I’m your roommate.” The boy, Connor, offered with a smile, and Kevin just rolled his eyes.

”wow, never would’ve guessed that from the fact that you’ve got your bag with you.” He shot back, and Connor frowned.

”hey I was only trying to be nice... I don’t think I’ve ever seen you around here before, this must be your first year, right?” He asked, keeping his tone light and conversational, not letting the other’s comment affect him. “You’ll love it... I’ve been coming every year since I was like eleven, it’s a lot of fun.” He smiled, and Kevin just scoffed in response.

”You and I have very different ideas about what’s fun.” He laughed, but it was empty and sharp “look, I don’t want to be here, ok? So just leave me alone... go bug someone else.” He shrugged, putting his other headphone back in before the other boy could respond, watching as he left the cabin instead. He did feel a little bad, Connor seemed sweet enough, but he was already irritated, and his temper meant he was in no mood to talk to someone, especially someone as upbeat and happy as Connor seemed.

**************

Connor left his cabin and headed down to Steve’s. His boyfriend was in cabin 13, only three up from where Connor was staying, and he knocked on the door to the cabin once, before heading in. “Hey Steve, it’s just me... has your roommate turned up yet because mine’s kind of a-“ he cut himself off at what he saw.

apparnetly, he thought, Steve’s roommate had showed up, since he was lying shirtless on one of the beds.

and Steve was kissing him.

steve, who’d told Connor so many times that he loved him, that Connor was his one and only, his soulmate, was kissing his roommate in the same way he’d kissed Connor not twenty minutes before, acting as though neither of them had heard Connor coming into the room, maybe they hadn’t.

either way, Connor left the room as quietly as he could, crying, and silently praying against all logic that Kevin would be out of the room when he got back... he didn’t need someone to make him feel worse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so the actual number of chapters might change but I have it planned as 7 parts and an epilouge so... that’s what it’s based on so far!
> 
> Comments are appreciated, even if it’s just to tell me how shit my writing is :D

Kevin, of course, was still in the cabin when Connor came back in. He didn’t seem like the happy, bubbly boy he’d been just five minutes before, instead he seemed broken... Kevin hated it.

”hey, are... are you ok?” He asked after a while, swallowing his pride after his earlier outburst and taking his headphones out. Connor didn’t respond immediately, keeping his face buried into his pillow for a moment longer as he cried, before looking up with a hollow, fake laugh.

”oh don’t pretend you care about me now, you didn’t before!” He murmured, rubbing his eyes hard, and Kevin tossed his phone down, moving to sit on the redhead’s bed, rubbing his back gently.

“Hey... I’m a dick. I _know_ I’m a dick, and I’m sorry.” Kevin sighed genuinely, offering a small, weak smile in an effort to make the redhead smile again too. It was strange, a tiny, almost forgotten part of his brain supplied. He’d known Connor maybe five minutes, and yet he already loved to see him smile. It made his heart... no! Damnit, he was straight! He just didn’t like to see anyone cry like this.

”I’m not ok. I’m the furthest thing from ok.” Connor murmured after a while, sitting up beside the brunette, openly sobbing. “Steve... My boyfriend... I just caught him making out with another guy.” He choked out, and Kevin felt one hand balling into a fist before he even realised he’d done it. How blind _was_ Connor’s boyfriend, hopefully his _ex-boyfriend_ after this stunt, (Connor didn’t _seem_ dumb enough to stay) that he couldn’t see how gorgeous and sweet Connor was! Not that Kevin had particularly noticed either... of course he hadn’t! Not in any way that wasn’t completely objectively obvious, He’d swear that much at least.

”well then he’s an idiot.” Kevin said simply, wrapping an arm around Connor without really thinking about it, and connor cuddled into him in response, hiding his face in Kevin’s neck as he cried, not saying a word until about five minutes later. At some point, Kevin’s hand had found its way into Connor’s hair, and he was stroking it gently as he held the other boy close, just wanting to comfort him. 

“I just... I don’t know what I’m going to do. I don’t want to leave him, God know I can’t do better.” Connor laughed weakly, his voice was choked and thick from crying, and it broke Kevin’s heart. 

“Hey, what on earth gave you that idea! You seem like you could do a _lot_ better than him, and I’ve only known you for five minutes.” He pointed out, and Connor quickly shook his head

”exactly, you’ve known me five minutes Not long enough to realise how awful I am... I’m nothing good.” Connor laughed sadly. “I’m too loud, I’m annoying, i have interests nobody else cares about, I’m chubby, I’m unattractive, and there’s so much more wrong with me.” He said, swallowing hard “he’s right, I can’t do better.”

”hold on, hold on, _he’s_ right? _Steve_ told you that?” Kevin asked, incredulous, his eyes widening as Connor nodded. “Dump him. Dump him _immediately_ , he doesn’t deserve you.” He said quickly, shaking his head. “Speaking as a completely unbiased newcomer, I don’t think you’re too loud, or chubby... and anyone with eyes could see you’re beautiful-“ he _definitely_ didn’t blush as he said that, nor did he feel a small twist of pride as he looked at Connor and noticed he was blushing too. “And I bet your interests aren’t something nobody else cares about, what’s your faveourite thing?”

”Musical theatre.” Connor answered, almost instantly, refusing to acknowledge the complements... he knew Kevin was just lying to be sweet anyway. “I _love_ the music, and the choreography, I’d do anything to be up onstage... I always thought I’d be a good Whizzer, y’know, from falsettos?” he said happily, before freezing, his smile quickly fading into a look of embarrassment. “Sorry, I... I know you don’t care.”

”No! No, I do... I’m not _as_ into broadway, but I’ve seen a couple shows... tell me about falsettos?” He asked. And Connor did, launching excitedly into a full description of the plot, and promising to make Kevin watch it with him later. For the first time in an hour, Steve wasn’t anywhere near his mind.

*************

“You know they do karaoke at this party tonight? We should try it!” Connor grinned, and Kevin shook his head.

“No way! I’m not a good singer.” He sighed, and Connor rolled his eyes

”prove it. Sing something for me... please?” Connor asked hopefully, pulling his best puppy eyes,. “Pretty please?” Kevin felt his heart melt... ok so maybe he wasn’t as straight a he’d thought. Damn this boy for shaking everything he knew up.

”I... fine.” He relented, hesitating, before starting to sing ‘I won’t say I’m in love’ it seemed about right, he supposed. Connor listened, awestruck, shaking his head when Kevin finished

”you’re right, you’re not a good singer.” He nodded, and Kevin frowned slightly, shrugging

”I told you I wa-“

”you’re an incredible singer!” Connor cut him off “not just good, that’s such an understatement... c’mon, you have to do a song with me tonight! I haven’t done kareoke in years now.” He grinned, his puppy eyes back in place, and Kevin agreed without a second thought

“oh God” Kevin murmured... he was _so_ screwed, and all because of one, far too sweet redhead.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry about the random upload schedule, but I swear I will finish this goddamn fic if it kills me! 
> 
> Comments are hugely appreciated, even if it’s just to tell me you think my writing is utter shit :)

The camp held a party every year on the first night of camp, and the far too loud pop music that was already blaring from the main building as Kevin and Connor headed out of their cabin was almost a comfort to Connor, something familiar. Connor grinned when he spotted Naba coming out of her Cabin, promising Kevin he’d catch up, before running over to her. He’d texted her about Steve earlier, but they hadn’t had chance to meet up, she’d been in activities all day. “Well you seem pretty happy for a guy wiho just got cheated on.” She pointed out with a small, sympathetic smile, and Connor laughed.

”I guess I am... My roommate’s pretty sweet, and, he made me feel a lot better. He just... We kinda cuddled until I stopped crying.” He smiled slightly, and Naba raised an eyebrow, shaking her head.

”oh lord... Connor, I know that little star struck smile, are you sure you want to go jumping into another relationship here?” She asked, sighing, and Connor quickly blushed brightly, shaking his head.

“No! No, no I don’t... we’re just...” he sighed. “I think he’s straight anyway.” He shrugged, and she shook her head slightly, tossing an arm around her brother’s shoulders.

“Just be careful Con... I don’t want to see you get your heart broken twice so close together.” She shook her head, before playfully adding “hey, remember when I fell off the stage doing karaoke a few years ago, and Arnold took me to the nurse... that’s a fairly good way to woo someone.” She teased, and Connor groaned, laughing.

”I hate you.”

”love you too.”

*************

Kevin had ended up waiting for Connor and his sister to catch up, not wanting to walk in by himself. Once the two had started walking away from Naba’s cabin, he walked over to them again, the three of them chatting casually as they headed into the main building. “God it’s loud in here.” Kevin laughed, and Connor grinned, nodding

”gotta love opening night... its somebodies phone plugged into a speaker, but it’s better than when people start doing kareoke.” He laughed, and Naba nodded 

“definitely... oh! We should do a song together, all three of us.” She beamed. “Please Con? You haven’t joined in in years now... not since that prick told you you were an awful singer.” She frowned, and Kevin raised an eyebrow... the more he heard about the other boy, the less he liked Steve. Connor hesitated for a moment, be he finally nodded.

”alright, fine... Kev, you in?” He asked, and Kevin nodded, smiling slightly. However anxious the redhead seemed, it was at least nice to see he was trying to move away from what Steve had told him.

”yeah, sounds fun... you two are both into broadway, right? So, why don’t we do a song from a show?” Kevin offered with a smile, just barely suppressing a blush at the way Connor’s face lit up as he beamed at them both 

“oh! Can we do the Schuyler sisters? Please?” He asked hopefully, and Naba nodded excitedly.

“We definitely should! I bet I can rope Arnold into doing a part too so we wouldn’t have to double up  either, he knows Burr’s part.” She grinned, and Kevin laughed, nodding.

”thats probably the only musical I really know the words to, so sure! You go find Arnold, we’ll go put the song request in?” He offered, and Connor and Naba both nodded, Naba heading off to find her boyfriend while Kevin and Conor headed off to find whoever was taking song requests. Connor had been a little jumpy since they got into the party, looking around every now and again, but it wasn’t until he froze completely at the sight of someone walking over that Kevin realised what was making him so anxious though.

”Con, where’ve you been baby? I haven’t seen you since we got here.” Steve grinned, wrapping an arm around Connor’s waist and pulling him close, making the redhead almost flinch. “This the guy you’re rooming with?” He asked, and Connor struggled to find the words to reply, just pushing away from Steve and quietly, almost under his breath, murmuring. “I... I’m not your baby.” Steve frowned in response

”what? What’re you talking about, I can’t hear you Connie.” He smirked slightly. “Makes a difference, usually you’re _all_ I can hear, loudmouth.” He laughed, the Cold, sharp, true undertone making Connor flinch again.

”he said he’s not your baby.” Kevin snapped, glaring at Steve. “You’re a cheating bastard, he fucking caught you.” He said simply, and Steve raised an eyebrow.

”what are you talking about? I’m not a cheat. What do _you_ care anyway?” He spat, glaring at Kevin, who refused to back down. He knew he could be too stubborn at times, but that wasn’t always bad... it manifested especially when it came to standing up for somebody.

”Kevin don’t, I’m not worth starting a fight.” Connor murmured to the brunette, shaking his head, and Steve smirked.

”exactly, see, _He_ understands, why can’t you.” He laughed. “Please, he’s hardly worth fighting for. I mean look at him... besides, you know you can’t do any better than me, Con.” he smirked, and something in Kevin snapped, and he shoved Steve back, glaring hard at him.

”fuck. Off.”  Kevin snarled, his voice low and angry. “You don’t deserve him.” Steve had stumbled back a little from the shove, but he’d recovered quickly, and it wasn’t long until one of the camp helpers had to come over and help Connor break up the fight. That wasn’t until after Steve had gotten one last, _hard_ punch to Kevin’s face in, and there was an awful, far too loud cracking sound as Kevin’s nose broke.

Steve waited for Connor to stand up for him, the way he always did, and his look of surprise was met by a look of pride from Naba and Arnold (who had made their way over not long after the camp helper had) when Connor quietly managed to explain “Kevin was standing up for me... that was all. Steve started it.” He couldn’t meet his ex-boyfriend’s eyes, too afraid, even as he wrapped an arm around Kevin (who looked close to blacking out from the pain) and lead the brunette over to the nurse’s area. “I... I can’t believe you did that for me.” Connor murmured softly, and Kevin managed to get out “c-course I did. You... you’re my friend.” As he tried to focus on something other than the pain... Connor’s arm around him was almost a distraction.

either way, he didn’t regret it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was written between 4 and 5:30 in the morning, sorry if it’s crap!
> 
> ******
> 
> TW: mentions of sexual abuse and Dub-con, but nothing too explicit.

Sitting in the nurses’ office had been stressful enough for both Kevin and Connor. Kevin was trying to focus on anything other than the constant, deep pain he was in from his broken nose, which Connor was still helping him to clean up with a wad of damp paper towels. He wasn’t really managing it all that well, though Connor’s arm, which was still tucked around his shoulders, letting the brunette curl into his side from their position on the small examining table the nurse had, was at least a small positive to their situation.

Connor felt, for lack of any sort of a better term... guilty. “You really didn’t have to stand up for me you know... it’s not like anything he said was a lie anyway.” He murmured weakly, and Kevin frowned, shaking his head.

“H-he’s a l-liar.” He managed to force out, pulling back just enough to look at Connor. “Y-you deserve b-better than him.” He murmured, and Connor just let out a small, sad laugh. 

“We both know that’s not true Kevin... thank you though.” He sighed quietly, and Kevin just frowned, shaking his head again.

“I-Is true!” He said simply, meeting Connor’s eyes with an almost determined look... he wanted Connor to see himself the way Kevin saw him... the way he was. “Y-you’re smart, s-sweet, funny... y-you deserve b-better.” Kevin murmured, and Connor looked at him with an almost awestruck look in his eyes for the second time that night. He wasn’t entirely sure what he was going to say, but whatever it was, it died on his lips as the nurse came back in, explaining that they’d have to take Kevin to hospital, since it was almost a guarantee that his nose was broken.

If the nurse noticed Kevin’s almost victorious smile, or Connor’s look of genuine relief when she mentioned that Steve had also been sent home from the camp early that year, she didn’t mention either of them.  
*************  
The ride to the hospital, and going in for surgery was mostly a blur to Kevin, all he knew for sure was that Connor had stayed with him for as long as he could, when he woke up, he was in a lot less pain,... and Connor was cuddled into him. the redhead’s face was pressed into his neck, his breath coming in soft, warm puffs against his skin. Connor’s arms were settled against Kevin’s chest, while his own had wrapped around the other boy in his sleep... Kevin couldn’t help but think he’d end up a morning person if he could wake up to this more often.

It was about ten minutes before Connor woke up as well, blinking slightly against the bright, early morning light in the hospital room, blushing faintly as he realised he was tangled up with Kevin. “Morning.” He murmured softly, his smile small and shy. “How’re you feeling?”

“Morning to you too.” Kevin smiled slightly, not making any effort to drop his arms from around Connor, since the redhead had made no effort to pull away. “I... better. At least talking doesn’t feel like someone’s beating me with a hammer for every syllable.” He laughed weakly, smiling slightly. “This is nice.”

“Yeah... it is.” Connor agreed, nodding. “Cuddling always is... I could never get Steve to cuddle with me though.” He sighed softly, shaking his head slightly. “I... sorry, by the way. I tend to run hot in my sleep... I’ve got the hair and the body heat straight from the hell my parents think I’m going to.” He giggled sleepily, and Kevin smiled fondly at him.

“Well, I always end up freezing in my sleep, so I guess we balance each other out.” He chuckled, smiling. “And anyway, your hair’s cute! I never would have guessed your hair’s naturally curly.” He teased, reaching out and running his hand through the other boy’s messy, curly hair, making him blush again. “It really doesn’t take much to make you blush, does it?” He teased, before his smile dropped slightly. “You... you don’t get complemented much, do you?” Connor sat in silence for a moment, feeling tears start to prick at his eyes as he thought back over his relationship with Steve, relaxing only slightly when he felt Kevin’s arms tighten around him... it at least made him feel secure.

“I’m not stupid... I know what I had with Steve wasn’t healthy.” Connor said quietly after a moment. “I was terrified of him though... he trained me to hate myself, so that when he showed me any kind of affection, it was so much more effective.” He murmured, shaking his head. “I... no, sorry, if I start talking about him, I’ll end up telling you more than you want to know.” He laughed weakly. “I...I know you don’t care about why I stayed.”

“I don’t? You could have fooled me... I thought cared a hell of a lot about what made you stay with that complete and utter bastard. Because god knows he didn’t deserve you.” Kevin replied genuinely, trying to joke just to see the redhead smile again.

His efforts payed off, because Connor managed a small, weak smile, before he started talking again. “It... that’s how it started. I already had my parents hating me, and he knew that, so I was an easy target. I was so desperate for someone, anyone to show me some kind of basic affection... I fell for it, every tiny comment on something wrong with me, no matter how small, stuck, and made every time he said ‘I love you’ feel that much more important.” Connor was vaguely aware he was crying by now, and Kevin reached out to dry the tears on his friend’s face.

“That’s only how it started?” He asked, unable to help his almost horrified and angry tone as Connor nodded.

“It... after that, he started getting me to say yes to, pretty much everything. At first it was ok, it was drinking at a party or staying out later than I was supposed to... it was bad but it was innocent.“ he murmured. “And I said yes... every time, because I wanted him to love me. I wanted him to be happy... because I thought, I knew, I couldn’t do any better than him.” He went quiet again for a moment, his hands tightening on Kevin’s shirt. “But then... then it wasn’t so innocent. He... he wanted to be more ‘physical.’ I wasn’t ready... but when I said no, he started threatening to leave me, because I wasn’t good for anything but a fuck, and I couldn’t even do that.” He managed, shaking slightly as Kevin held him close. The few times Steve had held him like this... the touch had felt possessive, but with Kevin, it felt protective, caring... like the brunette really just wanted to support him for a while.

“He... he forced you into it?” Kevin asked, feeling his hands ball into fists before he realised he’d done it. “I’m going to kill him... the next time I fucking see him, I’m going to kill him for how he treated you.” He snarled, his anger only ebbing slightly when he felt Connor shifting in his arms, pulling back from his neck to face the younger boy.

“Don’t... Kev it’s ok. I’m ok... whatever the hell I had with him, it’s behind me now.” He murmured softly. Hesitating before quietly adding “just... don’t let go of me, not yet.”

Kevin didn’t, silently promising both himself and Connor that he’d get the redhead to see himself the way Steve should have made him feel, the way he was

Incredible.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey look! i finished it!!! sorry guys, between started college (Junior/senior year to you americans, but we change schools for it in the uk) and holidays and stuff, ive been crazy busy!
> 
> Prologue coming soon, i promise :) as in, maybe this week? i have free periods to write in now!

It took a few days before Kevin was ready to go back to camp, and neither he, nor connor, could even pretend to be anything other than relieved to find out that Steve had already been sent home by the time they got back. It didnt take long for them to settle back into some sort of routine, between them doing activities for most of the day (Kevin's being mostly low effort or artistic) and then making a den out of their blankets on the floor of their cabin each night, watching either a movie or bootleg, before dozing off, curled up in each other. Despite the amount of time they spent together though, and despite what _everyone_ at the camp thought (including Arnold and Naba), they hadn't officially become a couple yet. It wasnt that they didnt want to be something more than the too-close-to-be-friends relationship they already had, it was just hard to broach for them both, between Connor's insecurity, and Kevin's fear of losing someone who already meant the world to him. So the conversation just never happened.

 

That was, until a week before they were due to go home, when Kevin came back to their cabin one day, to find Connor looking at his phone, his body shaking slightly with silent sobs as tears fell from his sore, red eyes. Kevin would have sworn he felt his heart break as he dashed over to his friend, wrapping an arm around the redhead and letting him bury his face into his neck, hugging him tightly. "hey, hey its alright Con... what happened?" he asked softly, holding the boy close, reaching out and stroking his hair.

 

"k-kevin, do you think I-I'm unl-lovable?" Connor asked after a while, his voice weak and almsot shy, as if he was afraid of the answer, and the vulnerable, almost scared look on the redhead's face only broke Kevin's heart that much more as he shook his head.

 

"Connor.. no, thats ridiculous! who the hell..." he trailed off, glancing at connor's phone, though the screen had gone black by then. "Steve?" he asked after a moment, trying not to look as angry as he felt, his hold on Connor tightening as the other boy just nodded, and kevin pulled back to look at the younger boy, drying his eyes gently. "connor, look at me... He's an idiot, an angry,stupid, _bastard_ , who's only saying that shit to make you think you deserve to be treated the way he treated you for far too fucking long." he said genuinely, trying to ignore the way his heart pounded as he looked into the older boy's bright, tear-filled eyes. "But listen to me, _please_... Connor you're smart, and funny, and the sweetest person I've ever met. and whatever you think of yourself.. Sweetheart you are _beautiful_. I wish he hadn't met you first... I wish you could see how incredible you are." he could feel a lump forming in his own throat by then, but he swallowed it down, wiping connor' s wide, slightly stunned eyes again gently. "So no, I really, really don't think you're unlovable, in fact, i _know_ you're not."

connor went quiet for a long moment, just looking back at the brunette, trying his damndest to stop crying and failing miserably, before finally speaking up. In a small, slighty awed voice. "you... You really mean that. don't you?" he smiled then, it was small, but he really couldn't stop it, not that he wanted to. "Oh my god... Kevin you... you really do see me like that. You can't meet someone's eyes when you're lying but.. but you were looking right into mine." even years later, Connor wasn't sure where the confidence that filled him came from, but then and there, with tears still in his eyes, with Kevin, _his_ Kevin who'd gotten into a fight with somebody he barely knew just because he dared to insult _him_ , his Kevin, who made him feel special and wanted and... and _loved_ , he couldn't resist the desperate urge that he'd had since the first night Kevin had hugged him tight and comforted him. With a small, shaken and too shallow breath, he leaned in and kissed the brunette, clinging to him like he was scared to let go, and almost melting against Kevin the moment the younger boy kissed him back.

it was a short kiss, clumsy, their noses bumping together, and damp from the tears still falling from Connor's eyes, but it was perfect for both of them. In that moment, nothing else mattered, not how scared Connor was to give someone his heart again, the way he'd already given it to Kevin without even realising it, not the fact that they were both sickeningly aware that in a few short days, they'd be forced apart again for at _least_ two years. nothing. All that mattered was them, kissing like it was as natural as breathing, and dreading the moment they'd have to stop.


End file.
